Dirty Little Secret
by SapphireRose10
Summary: Veronica and Weevil are together...but no one knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or the other characters. I do own the guy I made up though lol He is totally mine.**

**Author's Note: This is my first Weever fic. I hope you like it. This chapter is a little short, but the next one will be longer. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Veronica walked into the bathroom down the hall from her locker, her unofficial "office." She looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair and reapplied her lip-gloss. Mainly, she was just killing time. Glancing at her watch, she smiled and put up her 'Out of Order' sign. She leaned against the wall waiting.

Five minutes later, Veronica was no longer alone. In walked the person she had been waiting for. No words were spoken as their lips collided, the man pushing Veronica into the wall behind her.

Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his hands under her legs, lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pulled away from the kiss, going after the soft flesh on her neck, nibbling and sucking at it.

"What…took…so long?" She panted, her head spinning.

"Had to think of some way to get way." He mumbled into her neck. "Not like I can say I'm going to go make out with Veronica Mars, in a girl's bathroom."

Veronica chuckled softly. "Aw, would it hurt your street cred, Eli?"

Weevil pulled away from her neck, looking into her eyes. "V…you know I can't stand it when you call me that." He took a deep breath, calming himself. "Coming out of your mouth, it's a big tease."

"Sorry…Eli, I mean, Weevil." Veronica purred, pulling him back into a deep kiss. She slid her tongue into his mouth, moaning at the taste.

Weevil moaned deeply in response, his sounding more like a rumble. He grabbed her ass, wishing they weren't still at school, and at a place where he could really be with her.

Veronica began to move her hips up and down against his pelvis, wish that she had worn a skirt today. Weevil ground his pelvis back, hissing into her mouth.

A knock on the door startled both of them, and they froze.

"Veronica? It's Logan. I know you're in there."

"Shit." Veronica sighed, sliding back down the ground. She looked at the door, then back at Weevil, who just nodded, knowing what the drill was. As she walked over to the door, he slipped inside the last stall.

She fixed her hair and wiped her mouth, before opening the door. "Hey Logan, step into my office." She moved aside, letting him inside.

Logan smiled, biting his lip. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Logan, and you?" Veronica looked at him, knowing full well that this wasn't a social call.

"I've been good…look, I need your help." Logan walked over and leaned against the sink. "I think my mom was having an affair."

Veronica walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry Logan."

Logan shrugged. "Yea well, when you have a husband like Aaron Echolls, you look elsewhere to find love and affection."

"So…why do you need my help?"

"I think that she might have had a kid with this guy." Logan looked at her. "When we were going through her banks accounts and finances, her account and I found an account that even he didn't know about. It was under her maiden name, and it was joined with another person." He sighed. "It had about $75000 in there…which looks a lot like my college fund."

Veronica sighed deeply. "Wow…so you think she might have been saving away for them to go to college?"

"Yea…" Logan forced a laugh. "If she did have another kid…I want to know who they are."

"Anything else?" Veronica pulled out a notepad, jotting down the information she had already been given. "Like the guy's name, maybe? If he is the other name on the account, he might either have the kid, or know where to find them."

Logan thought for a moment, running his hand through his hair. "His name is James…James Underwood. I found a letter; I guess Mom didn't get a chance to mail it. It has his address if you want it."

Veronica nodded. "That would be great. Call me later, and I'll see what I can find out for you."

Logan smiled. "Thanks…I really appreciate this." He pulled her into a hug, kissing the side of her head. "You're a really good friend."

Weevil still hiding resisted the urge to scoff.

"No problem." Veronica pulled away, smiling. She walked him to the door, waving to him as he walked away, before closing the door again. "Coast is clear."

Weevils stepped out of the stall, clearly no longer in the same mood he was in before.

"Sorry about that." Veronica sauntered over to him, sliding her arms around his waist, moving to his neck. She ran her tongue along the tanned flesh. "Where were we…"

"I should go, get back tot eh boys." Weevil didn't move for a moment, but then stepped back, and around her, heading for the door.

Veronica's scrunched her eyebrows. "Why? Did I do something?"

Weevil shrugged. "I dunno, maybe I am tired of hiding."

"But this was your idea in the first place. You didn't want to tell the boys, and I wasn't ready to tell me friends. I thought that's what we agreed."

"Yea… but I feel like you are happier about hiding this, than I am. That you are ashamed of you 09er friends finding out." Weevil walked back over to the small blond, cupping her face. "I'm getting tired of being your dirty little secret V. I'm tired of wondering if you really do want to be with me."

Veronica touched his hand softly. "You are, and this has been a great couple of months. I'm just afraid…if we tell people, this will change."

Weevils shrugged again. "I care about you a lot V, but…I dunno if I want to do this anymore." He kissed her cheek, before walking out, leaving Veronica alone in the bathroom.

She walked over to the door, and opened it, watching him walk away, her heart hurting. It had been just over 3 months, since Weevil had kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, or any of characters from that amazing show.**

**Author's Note: Glad you liked the first chapter. I will give you a hint: I want them to stay together too :) This chapter is about when they first kissed and such, maybe more if I decide to throw that in :P Enjoy!**

* * *

The day had been a normal one. You know, Veronica hiding out in the car, trying to catch a cheating spouse for someone who had hired her services. She had been outside the house where she had tracked the man to, and had been sitting out there for an hour, when she felt something on the side of her head. Looking out her peripheral, she saw the man she had been following…and his gun.

"Why are you, and why the fuck have you been following me, then been sitting outside of my house for an hour?" The man's breath stunk of cigarettes, and his clothes reeked of pot. Veronica to smack herself: clearly, she had just stumbled upon a grow operation.

Veronica swallowed hard. "I'm Veronica Mars. Your wife hired me because she thought you were cheating on her." She glanced at him. "Clearly, she was very wrong."

The man smiled. "I would never cheat on my wife…cheating is only cheating if you get caught…" He reached out his other hand, stroking her hair. Veronica cringed away, looking around to find her purse. And she found it; sitting on the floor, on the passenger's side, with her tazer inside.

"Please…don't do this. I'll keep my mouth shut…" She felt pathetic, begging for her life. The fear was so much; she didn't even hear the roar of an approaching motorcycle.

Suddenly the man was yanked from her car, and Veronica could only hear the sound of a fist hitting flesh a few times, before silence. She bit her lip, leaning over slowly, and screamed when someone poked their head into the car. Looking at the face, Veronica sighed in relief. "Weevil…what are you doing here?" Her voice was filled with appreciation and gratitude.

Weevils laughed. "Your dad called me, when you didn't check in with him. He said that he had some suspicions about this guy…" He looked at the man on the ground. "With good reason, apparently. You alright V?"

Veronica nodded, smiling. "Yea, thanks to you. I guess I owe you bit time."

"Nah just saved your life. Dinner should make us even." He smiled his heart-melting smile, causing Veronica to laugh softly.

"Sounds good. I'll cook. Come by around 7?"

Weevil nodded, before getting back onto his bike, and driving away. Veronica took a deep breath, before driving home.

Later that night, Veronica was mixing the sauce and the spaghetti noodles, when there was a knock on her door. Licking her fingers, she walked over to the door and opened it.

Weevil stood there, a little more dressed up than he had been before. He wore a black button up shirt over a white wife beater, and dark blue jeans. "Am I late?"

Veronica shook her head, letting him in. "Nope, perfect timing actually. Just finished the spaghetti. Sorry, Veronica's Special Spaghetti." She smiled, and grabbed two pasta bowls, setting them on the table, along with cutlery. "Please sit."

Weevil sat down, watching Veronica serve out the meal into the bowls, before sitting down across from him. He looked at the two bowls, then back at Veronica. "No Sheriff, tonight?"

"Nope, he is out with Wallace's mom. Its still kinda creepy, but it makes him happy and keeps him out of my hair." Veronica smiled, grabbing her fork, before taking a bite.

Weevil took a bite as well. "Jesus V, this is really good." He took another big bite, shaking his head. "Might be competition for my abuelita's."

Veronica smiled. "Why thank you Weevil…hey…are you saying you didn't think I could cook? I'll have you know that I can also make a mean chocolate chip pancake."

Weevil laughed softly. "You know that's not what I meant."

The rest of the meal was had in silence. Halfway through, Veronica grabbed them some water, but other than that, neither spoke or moved. Once they were done, Veronica cleaned up, putting the dishes in the sink. They chatted briefly, neither really sure of what to talk about. It wasn't often that they were alone, and not talking about a case or a favour.

"Well that was amazing. I should probably get going, have to tuck in my niece." Weevil stood up, heading for the door.

Veronica walked to the door with him, opening the door for him, and leaning against the door frame." Hey, I wanted to thank you again for earlier. You really saved my tail this time, what would I do without you?" She leaned over and kissed his cheek, lingering for a moment. She couldn't seem to pull herself away.

Weevil looked at her for a moment, his pulse began to speed up. He turned his head, and closed the gap between them, kissing her softly. His hands reached up and cupped her face, while Veronica's hands slid around his waist.

The kiss seemed to last for what felt like hours, before Weevil pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, catching his breath. "I'm sorry V, I just…"

"Shhh…" Veronica shushed him, pushing him against the other side of the doorframe. She slid her arms around his waist, his hands settling on her hips, before pulling him into another kiss. This time, the kiss was more passionate and deep, neither feeling nervous anymore...

* * *

Veronica snapped back to the present, when the bell rang. Sighing she took down her sign, and walked to her locker, grabbing the books she would need for her next class. She ran her fingers lightly along the locker beside hers, knowing that it was Weevil's. He didn't use it often, it was mainly just a reason for him to be close to her; a reason that she would never fight or disagree with.

Deciding that class wasn't worth it, Veronica walked to the newspaper room, finding Mac. "Not going to class either?"

Mac shook her head. "Gotta finish this program. Did you wanna sit with me?"

Veronica nodded, sitting down. Despite herself, she couldn't stop thinking about the biker. Running her fingers, she looked at the screen. "So what is this?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, or any of those characters. I also don't own the teacher I used, because that would be weird lol**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy how its going. I love Weever, so they won't break up, I promise. Also, check out my LoVe stories:)**

* * *

Weevil sat in class, doodling things that came to mind, instead of paying attention to the lecture. Without thinking, he started sketching Veronica. He glanced down at the picture, sighing at the face that was smiling back at him. Rolling his shoulders, he put his pen down.

"The Civil War is a big part of this country's history because…yes Eli?" Mrs. Love-Barry nodded to him.

"May I go to the washroom, please?"

Mrs. Love-Barry sighed and nodded. "Passes are on my desk."

Weevil got up, grabbing one of the pink passes, before walking out of the room. Instead of going to the washroom, he wandered through the halls, just happy to be out of the room, and let his mind wander.

He thought about how many times they had almost been caught by either his boys, or her friends. Making out in her car had become a very stealthy task, because her car was easily recognizable to anyone who knew her. Trying to take her to places on his bike also became a difficult task, because when his boys would see him, they would follow, seeing if their leader needed help with anything. Of course he didn't, but they would have to make up excuses. That's what they had become: a long line of excuses. Excuses to get out of their houses, excuses to go places without friends coming with, more and more excuses.

When he passed by the newspaper office, he heard a certain and familiar laugh, that made his heart beat faster. Glancing in, Weevil saw Veronica, sitting with Mac in front of one of the back computers. Sighing, he leaned against the doorway for a moment, just watching her.

It still amazed him how much Veronica had managed to worm her way into his heart in such a short amount of time. He cared so deeply for her, that he would be willing to give up everything, including the PCHers. It wasn't that he was really hiding his relationship with her, as it was that he wanted to keep her out of any possible trouble. It was safe to say that he had a few enemies, and if they ever found out about her, they would go after her. That was something he knew that he could never deal with.

"Weevil man, what are you doin?" Felix's voice and hand on his shoulder took him out of his daze.

Weevil turned around, clearing his throat quietly. "Noting, just bored in class, so I'm wandering around." He forced a smiled, and walked away from the room with Felix, already missing her.

Veronica looked up when she heard a throat being cleared, and saw him for a moment, before he disappeared. She sighed, looking back at the screen.

"So long has it been?" Mac asked, not looking away from the screen, still working on her program.

Veronica tilted her head, looking at her confused. "What?"

Mac turned toward Veronica, smiling. "How long have you and Weevil been together?"

"How do you..."

"Number 1; I am a girl, I just know these things, Number 2; I am your best female friend, so I can tell when you are happy and when its because of a boy, and Number 3; its just the way you both seem to act when you are together or when you talk about each other." Mac patted her hand. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Veronica forced a smiled. "It's been just over 3 months…and the secret thing…seems to be becoming a problem."

Mac responded with her own look of confusion.

"He isn't, or wasn't ready to tell the PCHers this is new sweetheart is Veronica Mars. She sighed. "And I am, I guess, not really ready for Logan and them to know that the guy who makes my pulse jump is Weevil Navarro."

"So he want to tell them now?"

Veronica shrugged. "I don't know. His exact words were 'I'm getting tired of being your dirty little secret V. I'm tired of wondering if you really do want to be with me'." She ran her fingers through her hair. "And then he said that he cares about me, but isn't sure he is wants to do this anymore…he thinks I am ashamed of my friends finding out."

Looking down, Mac responded quietly. "Are you?"

"No, of course now. But I mean…its like two different worlds, two different sides of the spectrum. And my world is a hell of a lot less accepting.."

"Maybe you need to worry less about them and what they will or will not accept. Weevil makes you happy, bottom line." Mac pointed out. "If they care about you, they will understand, like I do. If not, then just fuck them."

Veronica smirked, and nodded. "You're right. You're always right." She leaned over, putting her head on Mac shoulder. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Mac nodded. "Always."

"I think I love him, you know." Veronica bit her bottom lip.

"I know."

* * *

Veronica went to her locker after the period was over, and grabbed her things, getting ready to leave. Someone covered her eyes, and she smiled, hoping it was him.

"Guess who?"

"Um…Duncan?"

The person laughed. "Nope."

Veronica suddenly realized who it was from the laugh. "Logan?"

Logan slipped his hands away, moving in front of her, pouting. "You know, its no fun when you so fast."

"What can I do for you Logan?" Veronica closed her locker leaning against it.

"Well, I was thinking, we could have dinner tonight, my treat. In thanks for you helping me." Logan stepped closer, sweeping some hair from her face.

Veronica bit her lip. "Logan, I have barely done any work on your case."

Logan smirked. "I know, but I thought it might be nice…"

"I can't Logan."

Weevil stepped out of the auto shop; deciding that he needed to talk to Veronica, fix things. When he turned the corner, he saw Logan and Veronica talking, very close together. His blood began to boil as he walked closer.

"Why not?" Logan ran a finger down her arm.

Veronica sighed. "Because I'm seeing someone Logan…"

Logan laughed. "Who?' He leaned in, leaving little space between them. He saw Weevil and smirked. Before Veronica could step back, Weevil scoffed, walking around the two blonds.

"Sorry if I intruded on you're special little moment, I'll be moving on." Weevil sauntered down the hall.

Veronica pulled away from Logan, shaking her head. "I'll talk to you later." She started running down the hall, calling his name.

Weevil ignored her, continuing to walk, until she caught up with him. He stopped abruptly, turning towards her. "What Veronica? What do you want?" He snapped.

"I want to talk to you." She placed a hand on his arm, and he flinched away. She knew he was really angry, because he had used her full name.

"There is nothing…to talk about V. Enjoy your date with Echolls." He turned back around, starting to walk away again.

Veronica stopped him, spinning him back around. "I don't have a date with Logan, Weevil. I told him I was seeing someone."

Weevil scoffed. "Yea…did you tell him who?"

"No…"

"Thanks V." Weevil snapped again.

Veronica sighed in frustration. "I didn't tell him, because then you showed up, and had to make a scene." She sighed. "And since when are you all excited about tell your boys that you are dating me?"

Weevil looked at her. "I want to tell them but…"

"You're scared."

"Scared of what V?" Weevil shook her head, crossing his arms.

Veronica crossed her as well. "You are scared of what they will think, of what they will say about their leader dating the little blond detective. You're scared that they won't accept us, and make hell."

Weevil growled, grabbing her arms. "No, I am scared that my enemies will find out, and hurt you, to get to me."

"You told me you didn't want to hide anymore, and yet you won't do what it takes to stop. I was scared of telling my friends, but you know what? I'm tired of being scared of what they think."

"What does that-"

Veronica cut him off by pulling him close to her. She kissed his cheek, before tilting her head, and capturing his lips softly, her arms sliding around his waist. Weevil's hands reached up and cupped her face. It was just like their first kiss, but this time, they weren't alone.

Logan walked to the couple, and laughed softly. "You're dating Weevil? Wait…no… that actually makes sense." He shrugged, patting him on the back, before walking away, shaking his head. "Good luck…"

Veronica pulled away from the kiss, panting softly. "My friends now know, or at least they will." She licked her lips, pulling herself away from him. "Now its your turn."

Weevil watched her walk away from him, sighing deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Rob Thomas, I do not own Veronica Mars or the other sexy people on the show, sadly.**

**Author's Note: I'm back!!! Sorry its been so long. Stupid work and actually having to go to it. Sadly, Veronica Mars is done for good, which effing sucks. So I shall try to write more, to fill in the holes in the hearts of all VMars lovers. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Weevil sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. On his way to his locker, he was pushed to the side by Hector and Felix, who didn't look very happy.

"What's up boys?"

Hector scoffed. "What's up? We just hear from Thumper that you were just making out with Veronica Mars. What the hell man?"

Felix, who appeared to not be as offended, just looked at him. Then it hit him. When he had seen Weevil earlier, he had been standing outside the newspaper, watching something or someone. "Let it go Hector."

"What?" Weevil and Hector responded, looking at the other man.

"I said let it go. Weevil can be with who ever he wants to be with. Won't hurt us, or interfere with our shit." Felix looked from Hector to Weevil, sharing a look of understanding with his leader. "Hell, she might be of some help. That chick knows how use that tazer of hers."

Weevil smirked. Felix had experienced the wrath of Veronica's tazer. He looked at Hector. "I wouldn't be with someone, if I knew they were going to ruin shit, alright?"

Hector looked at his leader, then shrugged. "I guess its cool. Could have done worse. But she better keep that dog away from me."

Weevil nodded, and smiled. "Thanks boys. This means a lot. Can we keep this on the down though? If the Fitzpatricks knew…" He let the rest of that statement hang in the air, the other two men understanding.

"No worries Weevil, we'll keep it quiet." The boys sauntered out of the school towards their bikes; the rest of the gang was sitting there. When Weevil stood there, showing his authority, the boys nodded, knowing that if Hector and Felix were cool with it, they all would be. Weevil grabbed Felix aside before they left. "Hey man…where is a good place to get stuff, that says I am really sorry?"

Felix laughed softly. "Let's get this shit over with, then you and I can talk."

* * *

As she drove home, Veronica wondered what Weevil was going to do. She appreciated that he didn't want her to get hurt, but she wasn't made of glass, she could take care of herself, for the most part. What worried her was the possibility that Weevil would end their relationship, because his boys didn't like it. They didn't hate her, but she sure as hell never made a good impression with them. 

Sighing, she decided that busying herself would be a better idea, so she so headed for Mars Investigations.

"Hey sweetheart." Keith smiled, grabbing a couple of bottles of water, handing one to Veronica. "How was school?" Veronica looked at him as she sat down, and he nodded, understanding that she didn't want to talk about it. "Never mind. You have a message from Logan. Something about his case, he has some info."

Veronica looked up at him. "Only Logan? No one else?"

Keith shook his head. "Expecting someone else?"

"Not really, no." Veronica forced a smile. "Thanks."

Keith sat down on the edge of her desk. "I'm sure Eli will call."

Veronica's eyebrows scrunched, tilting her head. "Why would…"

"You have been too happy for the last couple of months, for a boy not to be the reason." Keith laughed, taking a drink, from his water bottle. "How long?"

"3 months." Veronica admitted.

Keith nodded. "Sounds about right. Anyways I won't be home for dinner; I'm taking out Wallace's mom. See you later." He smiled, before leaving the office.

Veronica sighed, calling back Logan. He found out the girl's name, and that she in fact lived in Neptune. He wanted her to meet the girl, before he did. Of course Veronica agreed, deciding that they would work out the details later. Putting down the phone, she nearly jumped out of her seat when someone stormed in.

"Weevil? You are dating Weevil?" Wallace exclaimed, pacing.

"Hey there Wallace. How are you?" Veronica smiled at her friend.

Wallace forced a smile, before pacing again. "You could have said something like: 'Wallace, I have a new boyfriend, his name is Weevil.' Instead, I find out from the basketball team that you guys were apparently playing tonsil hockey in the hallway."

Veronica laughed softly. "We were not. To be technical, I'm pretty sure there was no tongue…" She sighed, looking at him. "It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you, it's only been a couple of months, I just didn't know how to tell you…without you flipping out like this."

"I wouldn't…I wouldn't have flipped Veronica. If you're happy then I'm happy. That's what matters." Wallace sat down across from her desk, slouching. "A few months? Am I the only one in the dark, cuz' I know you guys have always been close but..."

"No one else knew…well Mac had an idea, but she is a girl, so of course she knew. I don't even know if he is my boyfriend or not…he hasn't called me since the kiss. I don't even know if the PCHers know, or if he will just brush it off as a moment of insanity…"

Wallace shook his head. "From what I heard, Weevil didn't look insane at all, he looked happy, just like you did. He'll call, he's not stupid." He hoped that would reassure her.

Veronica shrugged. "I don't know what it is Wallace…but I am falling for him, hard. I think I already have fallen."

"I know."

"How does everyone know these things?"

Wallace laughed. "Its just…when you are happy, and in love, your eyes are bright, and your guard is done. Seriously, I knew something was up because it's been months since you have threatened someone's life."

Veronica laughed, shaking her head. "Its sad, when people know something is up when I don't threaten people. Hey, are you busy tonight? If I don't get a call soon, I am going to need some serious moping time." She tilted her head, smiling.

"You know I'll be there. But don't give up so fast. He is a guy, give him a little time." Wallace got up and smiled. "I'm glad you are happy Veronica. But I don't want to be taped to the flag pole again, so make sure he knows we are cool." He laughed, before leaving.

Veronica waved as he left, feeling very alone. She grabbed the bottle of water and played with it, staring at the phone, begging for it to ring. When it didn't, she sighed, and rested her head on the desk. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Other than the fact that you're going to get pen ink on your forehead, I don't think there could ever be anything wrong with you."

Her eyes widened, and Veronica slowly lifted her head off the desk, locking eyes with Weevil. Her jaw dropped for a moment, before she cleared her throat. "Hey…"

Weevil walked closer, hands behind his back, stopping when he reached the edge of the desk. "Expecting someone else?"

"No…just wasn't expecting you." Veronica admitted, leaning back in her chair. "What brings you here?"

"Well I am not really a phone guy, so I thought I would make a personal visit." Weevil brought his hand out from behind him and placed a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates and a battery pack on her desk.

Veronica smiled at the chocolates and the flowers, but looked confused at the batteries. "Um…thank you?"

Weevil laughed. "They are rechargeable batteries for your tazer. I don't want you be without that thing ever again. I even got you a car charger." He pulled it from his jacket pocket.

"What is all of this for?"

Weevil's demeanor changed and he sighed, looking at her. "I'm sorry, for being stupid earlier. You were right, I was scared. But I'm not anymore. My boys know, and its funny, they actually see you as extra protection." He walked around to the other side and pulled her up from her seat.

Veronica slipped her arms around his neck, smiling widely. "I'm sorry too. I didn't help anything…I _was_ afraid my friends wouldn't accept you, but they do. Also Wallace wants you to know that you and him are cool, and that he doesn't like flag poles."

A soft laugh rumbled through Weevil's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll keep that in mind." He leaned down and kissed her softy, pulling her close.

Moving into his body, Veronica returned the embrace, slipping her tongue into his mouth, adoring the taste that was Weevil. Moments she pulled away slowly, resting her forehead on his. "I…"

"You want?" Weevil's voice was very soft, as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you Eli."

Weevil rested the urge to cheer and his smirk turned into a wide smile. "God V, I love you too."

Veronica reciprocated the smile, before pulling him into another kiss, leading them over to the couch. Weevil sat down, and pulled Veronica onto hip lap, she moved so she was straddling his hips. Rubbing his hands up and down her sides, Weevil massaged her tongue with his own, his whole body heating up. Veronica reached down and unzipped her sweater, throwing it to the floor, before cupping his face, her hips moving against his.

A small growl rumbled through Weevil's chest in response to her movements, so Veronica did it again and again. Weevil's growls grew louder and turned into moans, which only encouraged her more. He slipped one hand up her shirt, trailing his fingers along the fabric, before slipping his hand underneath, lightly rolling the hardened flesh between his fingers.

The sudden stimulation caused Veronica to arch her back, whimpers tumbling from her lips. With moments, they were pulled apart, and their shirts were removed, the flesh on flesh causing them both to cry out in pleasure. Veronica reached down and unzipped the front of his pants, watching his reaction. When he did nothing, she reached inside, and found that he was very aroused. "Just from kissing me or from the topless-ness?"

"You…just you." Weevil moaned softly. He bucked his hips, pushing more of him into her hand, smiling.

Veronica returned the smile and began to stroke him slowly, moans growing louder. Slowly, she slipped off his lap, and removed his pants, gazing at him. "My god…you are so sexy…"

Weevil stood up, and slid her pants off her legs, panties following close behind. He looked at her up and down, and smiled widely. "No V, you are the sexy one. You are gonna look so good against my tanned skin."

"Let's see, shall we?" Veronica tilted her head, kissing him softy. She moved them back onto the couch, but before they could lie down, Weevil pulled away. "What is it?"

Weevil, rummaged through his pocket, and yanked out his wallet, retrieving a condom. "I want to be safe." He opened it and slipped it on, before laying them down on the couch, him on top of her. "Am I your…?"

"Other than being raped, yea…you are my first." Veronica admitted. Yes, Logan and her had messed around, but sex had never occurred.

"Ok, well I know its almost too late, but I want you to be sure that you want this V, because I know I do."

Veronica looked into his eyes. "I want this, so much. I have for months now. I'm sure."

Weevil nodded, and slowly slid inside of her, letting out a growl, while she let out a cry. He looked at her to make sure she was all right, and received a glare when he stopped moving. "Sorry." He smiled, slowly thrusting into her.

Veronica moaned and moved her hips up, meeting each thrust. They continued like this for a while until Veronica hit her climax, driving Weevil over the edge into his own. Once they were able to breathe again, Weevil pulled out, and cleaned himself off, while Veronica just lay there for a few moments, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Weevil sat down on the couch and looked at her, smiling as well. "What's that smile for?"

"Just can't believe how amazing that was. I mean, I always knew the other stuff was good, but my god…wow…" Veronica just laid there in awe, smiling at Weevil. "You…were absolutely amazing."

"I didn't hurt you? Are you sure?" Weevil rubbed her knee, concerned.

Veronica shook her head, and sat up, swinging her legs over so she was sitting beside him. "No, it was really really good. I will never be able to look at this couch the same again."

They both laughed softly, and got dressed. Weevil yanked on his jacket. "Be ready by 7." He walked over to the door.

"7? Why 7?" Veronica asked, confused.

"Because that's when I will be picking you up for our date." Weevil walked back over and kissed her softly, before leaving. Veronica just stood there smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not Rob Thomas, Veronica Mars is not mine.**

**Author's Note: Hello all! I am back! And updating! I will be putting up two chapters. Just a warning, there is a little tension between our loving couple, but no matter what, I won't let them split up. I promise. Enjoy the drama!**

* * *

Veronica made sure she was ready by 6:30, which gave her time to do some finishing touches on her makeup. When there wasn't much more she could do, she sat down and waited. 

Weevil drove up to her apartment building in a Mercedes, and parked beside her car. He slipped out, and straightened his shirt, as he walked up to her door.

A soft knock on the door, and Veronica jumped up. She walked slowly to the door, and opened it, smiling widely at Weevil, who looked so handsome in a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black jeans.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself." Weevil leaned back and took her in. There she stood in a knee length flowing black skirt with flowers on it, and a red long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was up, showing off her neck, and her face looked so beautiful. "Geez V…you look amazing."

Veronica smiled. "You look quite good yourself. I didn't know what to wear…"

Weevil stepped forward and kissed her softly. "You look perfect." He held out his arm and when she took it, he led her down to the car.

"Jesus Weevil…where did you get this?" Veronica ran her hand along the hood of the car.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you are thinking." Weevil walked around the other side of the car and opened her door. "My cousin just fixed it, and it needed a test drive, so I am test driving it."

Veronica smiled. "I never thought you stole it, Weevil. I just…you don't like cars, and you drive up in a Mercedes. I had to question it." She slipped into the car and ran her fingers along the leather interior.

Weevil got in the other side and smiled at her. "I know." He started the car and drove out of the parking lot, then towards their destination.

"Where are we going?" Veronica asked.

"Can't you just be surprised?" Weevil shot her a smile.

A few minutes later, and they drove up to the Neptune Grand. Veronica looked at Weevil. "Did you get us a room, because my dad isn't home…"

Weevil parked, then turned to her. "I got us a reservation at the restaurant." He smiled softly.

Veronica squeezed his hand and smiled back. "That's so sweet." She went to open her door, but Weevil shook his head. He got out and walked around the car, opening it for her. He took her hand and helped her out of the car, before closing the door and locking it. Smirking, he held out his arm and Veronica took it.

Weevil led her to the entrance and when they got to the restaurant, acted very suave as he asked for the table he reserved. As they walked to the table, Weevil ignored the looks that him and Veronica got, being together. He pulled out her chair for her and sat down. "This a nice enough place?"

"Its better than nice…Eli." Veronica smiled, take a menu from the waiter. They both ordered water, and looked through their menus.

"You know, I think I'll just get a steak or something. I am not the fancy kind of guy." Weevil shrugged, no really having a clue as to what the rest of the menu was, or was made of.

Veronica looked up at him. "If you aren't the fancy kind, how come you brought me here?" She asked, confused.

Weevil smirked sincerely. "Because to me, you are like royalty and should be treated as such. Plus, I got paid and I want to spoil you. You complaining?"

Veronica shook her head. "Not in the least." She smiled at him sweetly, falling deeper in love with him every second they were together.

She looked at him, and was amazed at just how lucky she was and how happy he could make her. The last three months with him, had been the best that she could remember, with or without a boyfriend. And now that they didn't have to hide, it felt better to be so happy in public. "You know, I think I'll have a steak too. Looks pretty good." She looked back down at her menu, while Weevil called over the waiter, giving him their orders.

There was silence between them for a few moment, neither really sure of what to saw. They looked at each other at the same time and shared a quiet moment, before they were rudely interrupted.

"Are you Eli Navarro?" The waiter asked.

Weevil nodded, looking confused.

"There is a call for you at the front desk."

"Um…ok." Weevil shrugged and got up, following the waiter to the receptionist's desk, while Veronica waited patiently.

She looked around the room, tapping her fingers on the table cloth, before Weevil came back to the table, looking a little shaken. He sat down and looked at the table, shaking his head slowly.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Weevil looked up at her. "Felix…is dead. They just found his body on the bridge." He swallowed hard. "They also found Echolls, passed out with a knife in his hand…"

Veronica's jaw dropped. "You can't be…there is no way…Logan would never kill anyone, Weevil. He has a bad temper, but he isn't his father. He isn't a murderer."

"He was there, Hector said that Logan was on the bridge, drunk, and started some shit with the boys. They were all beating him and then they heard Felix scream and they all stepped back…and saw him dead." Weevil wiped his eyes furiously, forcing back the tears that were forming. "They looked around and found Logan, a knife in his hand."

"I…don't know what to say. I would have to talk to Logan…" Veronica reached out to touch his hand. "Its just…maybe its not what they think…

"How else could it be Veronica? Echolls had a knife and Felix was stabbed. Sounds like it's exactly what they think." Weevil growled, and Veronica looked away, knowing just how angry he was because he had used her full name.

Veronica tugged some hair behind her ear, and looked at him. "Maybe we should go, you don't seem like you want to be here anymore…"

Weevil nodded, and got up from the table, walking towards the exit without waiting for Veronica. They got into the car and the ride back to her house was quiet. Veronica was afraid to talk, and Weevil had nothing to say to her.

When he pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building, Weevil didn't turn off the car, and just sat there. He looked at Veronica, then at his hand. "I need…to go and…see the boys, figure out some things."

Veronica nodded. "Call me later or something…let me know." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, before getting out and going up to her apartment, watching him drive away.

After going inside and closing the door, she let out a deep sigh. It just didn't make sense, the whole thing didn't make sense. Logan never carried a knife, and he would never stab anyone, it wasn't his style. Yea, he had been up some people, but never used a weapon, like his father.

Her thoughts drifted to Weevil, and the pain he must be feeling. She had known the same pain when she had heard about Lily being found. Her heart had broken and her world felt like it was falling apart. Running a hand through her hair, she headed for her room and changed into her pajamas. She grabbed her cell phone and sent Weevil a text message, telling him how sorry she was and that she loved him. Setting down the phone, she flipped on the television and nearly dropped the remote when there was a knock at her door.

Opening the door, her jaw dropped at what she saw. "Oh god…Logan, are you ok?"

"I don't know what…I think…oh god Veronica I don't know what happened, but I think something bad happened." Logan's voice was shaky and is face was battered and bleeding, mixed with tears streaming down his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars…damn it.**

**Author's Note: Ok, so I hope you like the drama. I will say once again, they won't split up, I promise. I just thought I needed to add some drama and stuff. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Veronica nodded, helping him inside and to her couch. "I know…Weevil and I were out to dinner and he got the call about Felix. Do you remember anything?" She left him to get her first aid kit and an icepack, before coming back to the couch. 

Logan shrugged. "I got drunk…I was thinking about Mom and the other kid and I just…I went to the bridge where she jumped. I wanted to be close to her I guess…and the PCHers rode up. I think I said something to piss them off, because they started kicking my ass. Next thing I know, I was waking up and there was a body near me that wasn't moving and I was alone…with a knife in my hand. I swear, I don't remember doing anything Veronica…" He sobbed softly.

"Its ok…I'll help you through this." Veronica began to clean out his wounds and bandage them, resting the icepack on the bruises on his cheek. "Weevil want you dead. He didn't say it…but I could see it in his eyes."

"I don't blame him…but I didn't kill anybody…I don't remember it and I don't think I could ever kill anyone. I am not…him…" Logan looked down.

"I know…"

Logan looked up and her and smiled. "I needed to hear someone else say it. I didn't know where else to go…"

Veronica smiled back. "Well I am always here." She grasped his hand softly. "I am your friend Logan, no matter what."

They both jumped when the door slammed open. "V, I…what the hell? Are you fucking kidding me?" Weevil growled. "He kills my best friend, my brother, and you invite him into your home?"

Veronica slipped off the couch and walked over to him. "Please…calm down. He came here, because he knew I would believe him… and I do. I don't know who killed Felix, but I will help you find out."

Weevil looked into her eyes, disappointment and hurt flashing behind the unshed tears. "I know who killed Felix and he is sitting on your couch." He shook his head. "How could you…"

"He doesn't remember anything Weevil. And we don't have any real prove that he did it. I don't want to hurt you…but I believe him. Maybe one of your boys…" Veronica placed her hand on his arm.

"My boys…would never kill one of their own." Weevil snapped, flinching away from her touch. He glared at Logan, cracking his fingers. "But he would…him and his little 09er friends would take out one of my boys without a thought."

Logan shook his head. "No…Weevil please…I would never…I am not my father!"

Weevil scoffed. "Really? This cold blooded act reminds me a lot of what your father did to Lily…maybe the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

Veronica glared at Weevil. "That…is too far Weevil. Way too far. I think we all need some time to cool off. I think…you should leave."

"It would be my pleasure." Weevil looked at Veronica, before slamming the door behind him, causing Veronica to jump.

Logan sobbed softly. "I'm sorry. God I am just really screwing up tonight. I should go…"

"You are in no condition to go anywhere Logan." Veronica walked back over to the couch and sat down. "Weevil is just hurt and angry, believe me I can understand…" She thought about Lily, and her first thoughts when she had heard about her death: who she was going to kill for this crime. "It will be ok, we will figure this out…"

* * *

It was a couple of weeks before Veronica and her father figured out who had killed Felix, getting Logan off the hook. Weevil was even more hurt that it had been Thumper, but felt better knowing for sure who had committed the crime. 

Veronica and Weevil hadn't really talked since the night where they fought, and it ate away at Veronica. She wanted so badly to be there for him, but when he refused, she knew it was because it was too hard for him, seeing how it had seemed like she was on Logan's side and not his. That wasn't the case, even know he couldn't have known that.

Weevil, through everything, had wanted to call her a million times, but each time he went to dial, he thought about going into her house and seeing Logan sitting there like it was nothing. So he would flip his phone closed, and focus on the car he was working on.

It took all of Veronica's courage to drive her car to his garage, and a whole bunch more to get out of the car. Sighing, she walked in, and looked around. When she saw no one, she walked farther in, looking for feet coming out the bottom of a car. "Hello?"

"Yea, just give me a minute. I'll be right with ya."

The familiar voice made Veronica's hear skip a beat, and her hands began to get sweaty. Never had she been this nervous to talk to Weevil, but she swallowed hard and walked over to the car where the voice came from and waited for him to come out.

Weevil screwed in the last piece and slid out from under the car. Cleaning off his hands, he looked up, and saw Veronica. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Did I come at a bad time?" Veronica shifted from foot to foot.

"No…I was just finished up…how are you?" Weevil slowly stood up, walking over to his locker.

Veronica followed. "I'm good…kind of nervous, but fine. How have you been?"

Weevil shrugged, opening the door, he grabbed a towel and wiped the back of his neck and face. "I want to kill Thumper, but I am letting the Fitzpatricks take care of him." He turned and looked at Veronica. "It's been a little while…"

"Yea…I would have called earlier or come by but I didn't…know if you wanted to see me." Veronica looked down at the ground.

She was surprised when he stepped closer to her and tilted her head up, locking eyes with her. "I always want to see you V…I missed you."

"I missed you too." Veronica slipped her arms around his waist. "And I am so sorry about everything. I should have just…"

Weevil placed his finger on her lips to silence her. "You, have nothing to be sorry for. I was angry, and a little sensitive, I mean hell my best friend was just killed. I didn't…I'm the one who is sorry. I know Logan didn't do it, but I needed to blame someone." He stroked her cheek. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Veronica smiled. "I should have shown you more support. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was taking Logan's side over yours. I just, I know him and I know he couldn't do something like that." She moved closer to him, leaving little space between them. "I missed your arms around me…your lips, your eyes…" She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Weevil slid his other hand up and cupped both sides of her face, slipping his tongue into her mouth. They both let out a satisfied moan and Veronica walked forward, pushing Weevil into the lockers. Her arms slipped around his neck and his settled around her waist, holding her close.

They embraced each other for a while, before pulling away slowly, catching their breaths.

"You know…we should try dinner again sometime." Weevil rested his forehead against hers.

Veronica nodded. "I think that would be really nice." She smiled, stroking the back of his neck. "I love you."

"Love you too V."

They kissed once more, before pulling apart completely.

Weevil sighed. "Well I would it if you didn't have to go, but I have a couple more cars I have to get done today. Can I call you later?"

"You better." Veronica squeezed his hand softly. She kissed his cheek, before getting into her car and driving home. A feeling of calm floated over her and she smiled the whole way home.

Weevil watched her go, before closing his locker door, and walking over to the next car.

"You guys cool now?" Hector walked out from the office, smirking.

"Yea…I think so." Weevil smiled, before getting under the car.


End file.
